


Bet

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dumb bet between boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

“Can too!”

 

            Cannot!”

 

            Ben rolled his eyes, watching his two friends argue back and forth. Buggy and Shanks liked to argue about stupid things, but as soon as they started to turn these arguments into competitions, Ben knew that they’d turn out badly.

 

            “I bet I can get a date with someone before you can even ask someone out!” Buggy hissed, ignoring the angry glare coming from his red headed companion. He honestly hated when Shanks got like this… so obsessed with girls… they were only thirteen for damns sake!

 

            “You wanna turn this into a wager~?” Shanks asked grinning wide.

 

            “Please don’t…” “Quiet Ben.”

 

            “What kind of wager…?” Buggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

            Shanks glanced over to a few people talk, then turned back to Buggy. “Pick someone over there to ask out, and I’ll pick someone. Whoever succeeds wins.”

 

            Buggy rolled his eyes, looking at the crowd. “This is stupid, but fine…”

 

            Buggy pointed his finger in the crowd, Shanks’ eyes following the direction. There was a blue haired girl talking to a guy with slightly strange hair, glasses, and a shirt with the number three on it. Ah, so he was going after Miss Double Finger herself… Shanks looked around, then froze when someone came into sight.

 

            They were tall, pretty cute, wore tons of makeup, and was hanging out with the blond Phoenix bastard. Shanks thought that they may have heard their name before… Izo maybe? Anyhow, they were perfect.

 

            “Izo~” “Kay, cool.”

 

 

            Shanks waited until Marco left Izo’s side, walking up to them. Izo raised a finely filled in eyebrow, questioning why the troublesome Red Headed Shanks was approaching.

 

            “Uh, hi…” Shanks said awkwardly, leaning against one of the lockers. “I’m uh-“

 

            “Shanks.” Izo responded, fixing their hair back into a tight bun. “The question I’m looking for is, what do you want?”

 

            Shit. Shanks glanced to the side, biting his lower lip. He took a deep breath, then glanced back over to Buggy approaching the blue haired girl. “Look… I know it sounds weird because I haven’t spoken to you until now, but I was wondering if… you wanted to go out with me?”

 

            Izo blinked, feeling his face flush lightly. This was… bold of Red Hair… and he was kind of cute. Izo shook his head, coming closer to Shanks. “Um… well I wouldn’t be opposed, but I don’t know a lot about you… You can come to my dance recital if you want though.” Izo said, his fingers running nervously through his hair.

 

            “S-so… it’s not a no?” Shanks asked in surprise, bouncing up and down.

 

            “It’s more of a… if you hang out with me more, I’m sure it will be an eventual yes.” Izo hummed, his gaze becoming focused on something else. “It’s fine Marco, really!”

 

            Shanks turned his head, seeing that Marco was holding his fists up, questioning Izo whether he wanted him to try and get Shanks away. Shanks felt sweat drizzle down his neck, glancing back to Izo.

 

            “You… want my phone number?” Shanks questioned, watching the other pull out his phone.

 

            “Ha! Ben I did it! The cutie agreeded! I win, right?!” Shanks boasted confidently, looking over to his friend.

 

            “Nah.” Ben said, not looking up from his phone.

 

            “Nah?! What do you mean Nah! Paula’s over there!” Shanks argued, making Ben look up from his phone.

 

            “Yeah, and Buggy and Galdino are over there.” Ben responded, pointing over to the side.

 

            Galdino’s face was still bright red, Buggy still going on saying things while he held the other’s hand. He glanced up, looking over to Shanks and smirked slightly, then squeezed the Galdino’s hand, walking away.


End file.
